Sonic e Cia em: Baixo Orçamento
by doggyhow
Summary: sonic e a turma são chamados para fazer o filme porem o diretor deixa muito a desejar.  essa fic contem: humor non sense


**Sonic e cia em: Baixo Orçamento.**

Alvorecer em Station Square, como todo o dia arvores balançando por causa do forte vento do mar, passarinhos cantando, e as pessoas pouco a pouco indo a calçada pegar o jornal de cada dia, alguns carros passando pelas ruas resumindo um dia normal. Porem nem tão normal no laboratório de Tails, Sonic estava a dormir lá quando derrepente ouve um grito de Tails e acorda no susto, tanto que deu um pulo da cama e bateu a cabeça no teto.

- O que foi Tails?

- Cara...

- Que foi.

- Nós fomos chamados para fazer um filme.

E então Tails estende os convites ao Sonic que os pega e começa a ler.

- que? um filme.?

- É

- A tá que bom... to indo dormir.

Sonic estava indo de volta a sua cama, quando então ouviu de Tails.

- Pois é Sonic, vai dormir, assim você não precisa mais sair, pois sua fama de bom moço vai acabar depois, QUE EU CONTAR PRA TODO MUNDO O QUE VOCÊ FAZ VENDO TV ATÈ TARDE DA NOITE NO CANAL MULTI SHOW VENDO AQUELE PROGRAMA EM QUE AS MULHERES...

Sonic corre até tails e então tapa a sua boca com a mão.

- TAILS CALA A BOCA!

- Então você vai né?

- Ta bom seu chato.

Então os dois saíram do laboratório e foram em direção ao endereço descrito no convite, e no caminho encontraram Amy e Cream felizes da vida indo no mesmo caminho deles.

- Ei Amy, Cream! – Gritou tails as duas acenando.

As duas rapidamente os viram e foram em direção a eles e então Tails perguntou.

- O que estão fazendo aqui desse lado da cidade?

- Você não vai acreditar! – falou Amy.

- Nos fomos chamadas para fazer um filme! – Completou Cream.

- Então não foram as únicas nós também fomos. – falou tails mostrando os convites.

- OHHH! Então quer dizer que eu e o Sonic vamos fazer um papel romântico.

- vai sonhando Amy.

Então eles continuaram seguindo até o local e também viram o knuckles e a rouge discutindo um com o outro.

- Eu vou fazer o papel principal! - Indagava Rouge.

- Acha que eles colocariam uma ladra de jóias para fazer um papel principal? Nunca.

- ei vocês dois, O que estão fazendo aqui nesse lado da cidade?

- Nos fomos...

- Deixa eu adivinhar Vocês foram chamados para fazer um filme. – falou sonic.

- é isso ai. Como sabe?

- nós também fomos.

- ei Sonic veja chegamos.

- então esse é o estúdio?

O estúdio ficava em lugar bem estranho no subúrbio da cidade, era um estúdio bem velho com as paredes pichadas e com rachaduras. Então de dentro do estúdio saiu um ouriço vestido com um terno velho e um óculos "made in 25 de março"

- Ola a todos que bom que todos vieram, Meu nome é Doggyhow e eu vou ser o diretor do filme. Bem vindo ao estúdio.

- estúdio ou lixtudio? - Falou Knuckles em tom de piada.

- A qualé gente vocês esperavam o que? Hollyhood?

- Bem não a tanto, mas esperávamos algo melhor.

- é melhor que a SEGA não acham?

- aff nem me lembra, ainda to com dor na coluna de ter feito o Sonic and the Black knigth.

- e eu então desloquei o braço e aprendi uma coisa: nunca lute contra o sonic com duas espadas. Desde então pra fazer xixi eu tenho que levantar o braço.

- pois é, então não reclamem, bem vamos entrando gente.

E então eles entraram no estúdio, se por fora era ruim, por dentro era pior. O pátio era cheio de parafernália de filmes quebrados era todo sujo podia se ver os ratos e as baratas lutando por um pedaço de presunto estragado.

- nooossa! Acho que até os ratos aqui andam de sapatos.

- que cheiro é esse? - Perguntou Amy

- desculpem eu andei botando chumbinho por ai e ainda não pude recolher os ratos mortos.

Todos fazem uma cara feia mas mesmo assim continuam a seguir doggyhow e então chegam ao estúdio de filmagem.

- bem, esse é o lugar!

- ei cara, esse daqui é o estúdio dos teletubbies! Isso é uma humilhação! - Falou Tails

- pois é eles faliram e então comprei o estúdio por uma pechincha.

- ok. Com ou sem teletubbies, de quanto vai ser o pagamento?

- bem não é muito alto...que tal mil reais em ticket alimentação

- Porra, Em ticket alimentação? Ta me achando com cara de suburbana? – reclamou a Rouge.

- ei, da pra comprar Hot Dog com esses tickets? – perguntou sonic.

- sim.

- então eu to dentro. – falou Sonic.

- já que meu sonic vai participar, eu também vou. – indagou Amy

- fazer o que tô sem nada pra fazer mesmo. - Falou desinteressado o knuckles.

- sempre quis fazer um filme! - Falou Tails.

- eu também. – falou Cream

- ta bom mas só vou fazer o filme pela fama. – falou a Rouge.

Que legal, galera agora podem assinar esse contrato aqui.

Depois de assinarem o contrato eles então receberam o script do filme.

- bem gente o filme vai se chamar: sapatinho azul, ele conta a historia de uma garotinha que era famosa por sempre usar um sapatinho azul certo dia, ela teve que levar remédios para a sua vovozin...digo, tiazinha doente. Mas no caminho encontrou o lobo mau e o resto vocês vão ler no script .mas e bem original não acham?

- não! - Responderam todos.

Dane-se, bem agora vamos aos papeis:

- Sonic você será o Lobo mau.

- Amy você será a sapatinho.

- Rouge você será a tiazinha.

- Cream você será a mãe da sapatinho.

- Knuckles vai ser a placa.

- ei por que eu tenho que ser a placa?

- por que é o único personagem que não tem falas. E você não é... bem...digamos...inteligente para fazer isso.

- ora seu.

Continuando Tails você será o produtor e figurante.

- bem falta um papel, mas o Shadow não veio...

No mesmo instante Shadow chega com um Chaos Control.

- oi gente desculpem o atraso, eca! que cheiro é esse?

- aff depois eu explico, bem Shadow você será o caçador!

- perai eu nem sei que filme é.

- toma o Script e lê que você vai entender.

- Ta bom, e agora?

- bem vocês podem ir pra casa, estudar os scripts.

- ta bom.

No dia seguinte...

- ola a todos mais uma vez, estudaram?

- sim! Responderam todos menos Shadow.

- essa historia é ridícula. Mas mesmo assim eu estudei. Mas você ainda não me respondeu que cheiro é esse.

- depois... agora vamos começar a primeira cena.

Ta bom onde fica os equipamentos?

- ali Tails – falou doggyhow mostrando uma parafernália dos anos 80.

- cara essa câmera é mais velha que eu e ta com uma rachadura no vidro, e esse computador ainda tem o Windows 95.

- porra, Windows 95? Falaram todos em coro.

- Tails... ameaçou doggyhow.

- Ta bom, Ta bom não vou reclamar mais.

- bem vamos a primeira cena, é a cream dando os remédios para a sua filhinha sapatinho. Eu irei narrar ok? Coloque uma musica no fundo da minha narração tails, Muito bem, AÇÂO.

_Em uma terra distante... vivia uma garotinha chamada sapatinho azul..._(musica dos telletubies) _ela esta.._

- CORTA! Tails tira essa musica idiota.

- To tentando mas deu pau aqui !

Depois de uma hora de tentativas de parar a musica idiota dos teletubbies que ficava repetindo a toda hora então finalmente ela fechou.

- Ai minha cabeça não agüentava mais essa musica, bem vamos tentar denovo.

- 3 2 1 AÇÂO!

_Em uma terra distante... vivia uma garotinha chamada sapatinho azul... ela estava a conversar com sua mãe que a estava pedindo para levar remédios para a sua tiazinha que estava doente._

- aqui esta filhinha leve essa sexta com remédios para a sua tiazinha do outro lado da floresta

- ok mamãe...

Derrepente a amy cai no chão.

- CORTA! Amy por que você caiu?

- desculpa diretor, eu tropecei em um rato morto.

Vencidas as dificuldades do rato então eles recomeçaram.

- AÇÃO!

_Em uma terra distante... vivia uma garotinha chamada sapatinho azul... ela estava a conversar com sua mãe que a estava pedindo para levar remédios para a sua tiazinha que estava doente._

- aqui esta filhinha leve essa sexta com remédios para a sua tiazinha do outro lado da floresta

- ok mamãe...

_e então ela foi seguindo para a casa de sua tia._

- Corta! Perfeito, estupendo, demais! Amo vocês garotas.

- err diretor

- que foi Tails...

Desculpa a câmera não gravou... acabou o filme dela.

Depois disso sonic e cia, tentou por uma hora separar Doggyhow do pescoço de Tails. E então deram um tranqüilizante e ele melhorou.

- bem já vi que a cena um não deu muito certo então vamos para a cena dois

- AÇÂO!

_Sapatinho azul estava a andar saltitante e cantante pela floresta..._

- pela estrada a fora eu vou bem sozinha levar uns remédios para a tiazinha...

_Derrepente o lobo mau apareceu fazendo com que a Sapatinho se assustasse._

_-_ Sonikku

- ei Amy me larga.

- CORTA!amy larga o sonic.

- mas ele ta tão fofo com essa fantasia...

- ahh eu mereço. Sonic tira a roupa de lobo.

- ta.

Sonic tentou e tentou tirar a fantasia até que o zíper quebrou.

- essa não, não estou conseguindo tirar a fantasia.

Derrepente o estúdio é totalmente cercado pela policia e então a mesma invade o lugar.

- doggyhow você esta preso!

- por que?

- por manter em cativeiro a espécie mais ameaçada de extinção do mundo, o loboriço.

- gente isso é uma fantazia.

- olha só ainda ensinou ele a falar vai pegar prisão perpetua.

- EU SO ESTAVA TENTANDO FAZER UM FILME!

- e você loboriço vem com a gente.

- isso é uma fantasia.

- então tira ela!

- ahh droga.

E então sonic e levado pela policia junto com doggyhow e então todos ficam a olhar.

- e ele não me respondeu que cheiro é esse. – falou Shadow

- alguém ai ta com fome? - Perguntou Tails.

- sim – falou todos.

- então vamos pegar os tickets e comer arroz.

FIM

**É eu sei tenho um péssimo senso de humor, desculpa galera mas adoro humor non sense**

**See ya**


End file.
